MFB high school
by bigbangpegasus2
Summary: a new girl named Alexa came in MFB high school. what twist will happen? check out in my story. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! Long time not written a story because of exams.**

**I do not own metal fight beyblade. I only own my OC characters.**

**Now let's begin!**

Chapter 1: First day

~~ At high school…

Chaos was going on in the whole school. A girl with curl dark chocolate hairs, dark brown eyes with a fair complexion quietly entered the school building. She had worn a dark blue tank top with a pink jacket, full blue jeans and red sandals with of 0.5 inch heel. She shyly walked in the passage to get near her locker. After reaching the locker, she saw a girl standing beside her locker. She had curl and spiky blue hairs, aquamarine eyes, a tanned skin wearing half white and half blue top with a long red jacket, blue Capri and dark blue long sandals.

"Hi! Are you new here?" the girl asked her.

"Umm, yes. My name is Alexa Blaze, nice to meet you" the new girl said.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Hikaru Hasama" she said and shake hands with Alexis. "Come on I'll show you over here" She added

"Okay thanks" Alexa said.

"Right now I am free. Do you have your timetable?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup. I also have a free class" Alexa replied.

"Cool. So I'll introduce you to my friends." Hikaru said with a smile.

"Thanks" Alexa said.

"No problem" Hikaru said.

~~ At the classroom…

(Alexa's point of view)

I can't believe that my first day in the school will be good than my first day in other school. Chaos was going on here also.

"Hi Madoka!" Hikaru said.

"Hey Hikaru!" a girl said who was sitting on a bench. She had worn a white shirt with a small pink jacket, a blue mini skirt and black stockings with brown boots. She had messy brown hairs and sky blue eyes with a fair complexion. "Who's she?" she added.

"She's Alexa" Hikaru replied.

"Oh, hi I'm Madoka Amano. Nice to meet you" Madoka said.

"I'm Alexa Blaze. Nice to meet you too" I said.

"Are you an American?" Madoka asked.

"Nope. I am from Philippines" I answered.

"Oh. Do you know Japanese?" Madoka again asked.

"Oh yes" I answered.

"Cool" Madoka replied.

"Hey, are you in 'A' division or in 'B'? Hikaru asked.

"Oh, let me check" I opened my bag and see the details in my form. "Uh, I'm in 'A'"I said.

"Cool. Means we both are with you. I will show my other friends but right now they have their class. Till then I'll show you the school" Hikaru said.

"Okay. You are so nice" I said with a smile.

"I'll also join you" Madoka said.

"Thanks" I said.

"We are now friends so no thanks" Madoka said.

"So sweet of you" I said.

"Now are we gonna just talk or roam around?" Hikaru asked.

"Okay let's go" Madoka said

"Okay" Alexa said.

**Short start but please read and review to help me to continue my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya readers! Sorry I took long time to think for this chapter. Gingka x Madoka, Ryuga x Hikaru and slight Alexa x Kyoya will be there. **

**I do not own metal fight beyblade. I only own my OC characters.**

**Now let's begin!**

Chapter 2: Meeting new friends

(Madoka's P.O.V)

I was now getting bore of showing whole school to Alexa. She was busy talking to Hikaru. Then suddenly I heard yells from our neighboring class. I peeped inside the class and saw no teacher was there. I entered the class to see what was happening and I saw Selen, Lera and Mei Mei throwing chalk pieces on a cornered Gingka. I got very furious by this.

"HEY, YOU ALL GIRLS PLEASE STOP DISTURBING GINGKA OTHERWISE I'LL THROW CHALKS ON YOU" I screamed like a heck.

"Okay okay we will not throw chalks on him. Well, what are you doing here?" Selen asked me.

"Oh I was showing school to this new girl Alexa" I had totally forgotten that I was doing something that was showing school to Alexa. I saw that she and Hikaru were speaking our classmates of this class.

(Alexa's P.O.V)

This school is really interesting. Now only I came here and I didn't feel boring too. While roaming, I heard yells from a class and Madoka peeped inside the class and started screaming when she entered inside. I went inside the class with Hikaru and saw that everyone was doing time pass.

"Hey girl, are you new here?" A boy asked who had worn a short green t- shirt and a sleeveless black jacket and baggy brown pants with black boots. He had dark green hairs with spikes on top and a ponytail at the bottom with sapphire blue eyes, little tanned skin and wore a pendant of broken teeth.

"Yup, I am new here" I replied.

"Oh hi I'm Kyoya Tategami" Kyoya said.

"Hi I'm Alexa Blaze. Nice to meet you" I said.

"Yeah, nice name. Nice to meet you too" He said.

"Thanks."I said.

"Yup Alexa, meet my other friends. This is Selen Garcia" Hikaru said.

"Hi nice to meet you" Selen said.

"Hi I am Mei Mei nice to meet you" Mei Mei said

"Hi I am Lera, nice to meet you" Lera said.

"Hi I am Ginkga, nice to meet you" Gingka said who was screeching a few moments ago.

"You are having your French class right?" Madoka asked who had calmed down now.

"Yup but ma'am didn't came so Ryuga has gone to call her and in meantime we were having fun here" Mei Mei said.

"By throwing chalks on Ginkga, Right? Didn't it pain Gingka?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, but it's not new for me." Gingka said.

"Well, from when does Ryuga have started going to call teachers to come in class?" Hikaru asked.

"We gave him the dare to do that" Kyoya said.

"Oh and from when he started doing the dares?" Hikaru asked.

"We said him that he will get something if he will do the dare" Gingka said.

"Like what?" Hikaru asked.

"You" Kyoya said casually.

"WHAT THE" Hikaru yelled. I started laughing in my mind.

"I know what you will add to it. I just said in fun." Kyoya said laughing. Everyone started giggling in their minds.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryuga said entering the class.

"Oh nothing" Kyoya said.

"Well, were you gone to call any teacher?" Hikaru asked.

"No way why should I? I was gone to the washroom because these all were irritating me."Ryuga said.

"YOU GINGKA AND KYOYA I'LL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU BOTH" Hikaru yelled and everyone had started laughing.

"Let's run" Kyoya said to Gingka and they started running out of the class. Ryuga caught them both in his each hand and gave a good one to both of them.

"Thanks Ryuga for my revenge" Hikaru said.

"You are always welcome" Ryuga said with a bow. "Oh well, who's this new girl?" He added.

"Oh sorry I forgot. This is Alexa" Hikaru said.

"Oh hi I'm Ryuga Kishatu. If you wanna take revenge from someone then come to me. I'll help you" Ryuga said.

"Yes I'll come." I said.

"Oww it pains. Why you are strong" Gingka said.

"Take care Gingka I am going" Madoka said.

"Okay I'll take care" Gingka said.

"You also take care Kyoya" I said.

"Yes I will" Kyoya said.

"Thanks again Ryu" Hikaru said.

"Ur welcome again" Ryuga said and we walked away from the class.

"Now all students will be there in our class. I'll introduce you to them also" Hikaru said.

"Okay" I said.

"Why did I say Kyoya to take care?" I asked myself while walking in the corridor.

**Cliff hanger!**

**What will happen next? Check out in the next chapter! **

**Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya readers! Sorry for so late update. Studies are all the reason for the delay. Maybe I could update next chapter between November and December. **

**Points to be noted which I forgot to mention before:**

**1. Characters are too OOC (out of character)**

**2. Because of lack of same aged characters, characters of MFB zero-g and beywheelz are added. **

**I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only own my OC characters.**

**Now let's begin!**

As we were entering our class and a boom noise came from it.

"What's with this noise?" I asked Madoka.

"Oh this is a usual thing done by our class's mad scientist, Yuki Mizusawa. Though he is intelligent, because of his silly things he always gets scolded." She replied.

"HEY, THIS IS OUR THIRD SWITCH BOARD YOU HAVE BURNT YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE OF YOU ALL CLASSES ARE SUFFERING FROM POWERCUT IN CLASSROOMS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOU *BEEP*!" Hikaru screamed on top of her voice while standing beside the door.

"Can you pardon please? I was listening music" Yuki said while removing earphones from his ears.

"YOU DEAF BUFFALO! *BEEP* OF-" she was cut off when Madoka covered her mouth.

"Anyway, who's this new girl?" he noticed me and started.

"Well I'm Alexa Blaze" I replied. "Can you please remove those wires from the switch? It can destroy our class if you switch it on" I added.

"Okay, if say so" he said and obeyed my request.

Hikaru removed Madoka's hand from her mouth and started, "From when you started listening what others say?"

"Maybe from today" he said.

"Don't act like a womanizer, you timid pervert!" I said.

As the chaos was finished by Hikaru's scream, I gone near the blackboard and started.

"Hi! I'm Alexa Blaze. Can you all introduce yourself? I am new in this class and I will be glad to know you all" I said.

"Okay" everyone said.

Then everyone introduced themselves one by one.

"I am Zero Kurogane. Hola!" Zero said.

"I'm Ren Kurenai. Hope you will like our class" Ren said.

"Yup. I'll try my best to mix in our class" I said. (Others also introduced but don't have time to write about everyone :p)

"You seat over there. Class is gonna start" Hikaru said and I sat on the second last table besides Madoka.

Rest of the day passed like wind. Me, Madoka and Hikaru went home together. First day of this school was not such a bad day.

**Short chapter but start of the main story. **

**What will happen next? Check out in the next chapter! **

**Stay tuned!**

**And most important, reviews please coz I want some ideas for how to continue this story.**


End file.
